velvet papers
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Seventh Page: D59. Bahkan pasangan yang orang anggap mustahil pun perlu diberi cinta. :: various KHR! yaoi pairing. Requests open. KHR's Boys Love Story ganti judul
1. First Page: 8059

**A/N:**

Beh... jiwa-jiwa fic bersambung saya udah mulai gila, nih... bikin fic bersambung mulu sekarang ini -_- jadi hopeless aku =_=

Dan, entah kenapa... aku lagi pengen fic KHR! yang comletely yaoi... bukan genben (mengingat fic genben gue jadi parah belakangan ini), bukan straight (nanti aku bikin requestanmu yah teman kelasku sayang), tapi yaoi... beh, mungkin saya bakal dihajar teman sekelas gue nih -_-

Btw, enjoy ya!

Chap selanjutnya bakal dibikin sesuai pair request dari orang pertama yang review fic ini. Tapi, YAOI... nah, saya lagi STRES! STRES! =_=b Tuhanku... TOLONG SAYA... T_T

Oh, btw... saya minta maaf pendek -_-

* * *

**KHR!'s Love Story  
**

**_First Page: 8059_**

**U_niform_

* * *

**

"Hihihihhihihihi!~"

Suara tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan kelas Gokudera dan itu membuat Gokudera jengkel setengah mati. Jengkel! Masalahnya, yang tertawa itu merupakan perempuan-perempuan yang nge-fans berat dengan dia dan konon, merupakan para _fujoshi _yang bertebaran di seantero Namimori _Chuu_.

Oh, dan suara itu mengganggu konsentrasi Gokudera yang sedang sibik menatapi kegiatan yang dilakukan _Juudaime_ yang imutnya super imut yang bisa bikin mimisan seharian kalau lihat terus wajah _Juudaime_. Yah... Sang Vongola Decimo tengah manyun, bingung berat dengan angka juga rumus yang harus dia hafal untuk bisa sukses dalam ujian semester 15 menit lagi.

Tapi, tampaknya konsentrasi Tsuna juga ikut buyar karena suara _giggling _gak jelas dari para... ehem... _fujoshi _itu. Dan, suara sialan itu makin bertambah dengan hadirnya suara tawa, cekikikan, dan cengengesan dari para laki-laki juga perempuan.

Melihat tampang Tsuna yang sepertinya bisa disebut sebagai tampang merasa aneh dengan kehadiran tawa aneh itu, Gokudera langsung berteriak, "Kalian ini ketawa karena apa sih? ! Kalian buat _Juudaime _tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar, tahu!"

Dan... suara tawa itu makin keras.

"Hoi, Gokudera! Apa kau sadar akan sesuatu, hm?" kata salah satu teman kelas Gokudera.

"Hah? Sadar apaan?" tanya Gokudera. Kerutan dahi yang ia perlihatkan sejak suara tawa setan itu muncul makin dalam.

"Itu, Gokudera-kun! Itu!" kata seorang _fangirl_ Gokudera sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

Sang _Storm Guardian _pun menggebrak mejanya kesal. "_Itu _itu apaan? !"

"A-Anu, Go-Gokudera-kun...," panggil Tsuna.

Gokudera langsung menoleh dengan wajah _puppy _-nya, "Ya, _Juudaime_?"

Tsuna _sweatdrop _sesaat sebelum menggaruk-garuk kepala dan cengengesan dengan gugup. "A-Anu... Tampaknya, yang dimaksud orang-orang itu mungkin...," Tsuna berdeham singkat, "Bajumu."

"Bajuku? Tidak ada yang salah dengan baju—"

Gokudera melihat ke bawah, ke arah baju yang dia pakai, dan sukses membuat ia membelalak kaget. "—ku."

Disana, ia, memakai, baju baseball, milik, si Baseball Idiot, itu.

...

Beh, dia bakal mati karena malu, nih.

* * *

**::owari::

* * *

**

Jadi, tolong jangan pikir mesum dulu, ya... Gokyun-ku ini CUMA numpang nginap di rumahnya Yacchan :3 ga _begitu-begitu_ kok. Beda kamar. Tapi, munkin gara-gara Gokyun linglung aja xDD

Btw, saya ulangi lagi, fic ini menerima fic request YAOI... tapi, kalo bisa GENBEN sih :/

Beh, review?

-w-

~dS


	2. Second Page: 6918

**A/N: **pertama2, saya minta maaf karena telah menghapus page XS... saya melakukan itu karena saya telah melakukan plagiatisme secara tak sengaja yang secara tak langsung diberitahu oleh **blackhairedpinneapple **dan **tasyatazzu **(Terima kasih krn telah memberitahu)**. **Saya mencari2 fic apa yang saya plagiat dan ternyata memang mirip sehingga saya harus menghapus chapter tersebut. Sayang saya tak bisa menghapus review tersebut -_- habis, saya merasa itu gak adil sih... Saya benar-benar minta maaf... Dan saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fic XS yang lain...

Chapter kali ini mengambil pair 6918 request dari **Etsukuro. **Mengambil tema dari fic lama saya di Fandom FMA :) dan dijamin kali ini nggak plagiat.

Enjoy. Oh, dan chap ini lebih ke friendship, aku rasa.

Next chap: D18/G27. Pilih _minna_... atau silahkan request pair lain :P

* * *

_Mukuro memang suka mengganggu Hibari. Jangan ditanya lagi soal itu

* * *

_

**Second Page: 6918**

**f**orbidden

* * *

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Hibari Kyoya tiba-tiba menelepon seseorang sesaat dia menerima kiriman dari orang yang tak dikenal. Wajah datarnya dihiasi dengan mulut yang mengerucut serta kerutan dahi yang dalam. Hibird, burung milik Hibari yang mirip seperti gumpalan kapas kuning itu bertengger dibahu Hibari seperti biasanya, setia mengicaukan namanya.

_TUT...TUT...TUT..._

Belum tersambung juga. Mengambil kesempatan itu, dia memelototi Kusakabe Tetsuya, menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, dan kembali memelototi wakil Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori (?) berambut ala Elvis tersebut. Kusakabe sempat bergidik ketakutan sebelum menangkap apa maksud dari Hibari.

Dia harus pergi dari situ, atau dia akan digigit sampai mati.

Akhirnya, dia berdiri dari kursi (tidak) empuknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area kantor Komite Kedisiplinan. Hibari juga melototi Hibird sehingga burung imut tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang keluar melalui jendela sambil menyenandungkan Mars Namimori.

_TUT...TUT...TUT..._

Belum tersambung. Hibari menekan tombol _redial_.

_TUT...TUT...TUT..._

"_Moshi moshi. Siapa ini?_" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Rokudo Mukuro, apa maksudmu dengan kirimanmu yang tolol ini, hm?" Hibari bertanya balik tanpa membalas salam dari yang ditelepon.

"_Kufufufufu... Ternyata itu kau Hibari Kyoya. Aku tak menyangka kau akan meneleponku_," kata Mukuro—yang ditelepon Hibari— tidak nyambung.

Hibari menggeretakkan gigi. "Jangan mengalihkan topik. Jadi, kenapa kau mengirimi fotoku yang sudah lama hilang ini?"

"_Kufufufufu, anggap saja itu rasa terima kasih karena telah membuatku ngakak_."

"Begitu. Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

"_Kufufufufu_—"

"Hentikan 'kufufufufu'-mu itu. Cepat jelaskan."

Mukuro terkekeh. "_Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak basa-basi, Hibari."_

"Jelaskan saja apa maksudmu, herbivora."

"_Ingin bermain-main saja. Habis fotomu lucu sekali, sih. Makanya aku melipatgandakan fotomu itu menjadi beberapa puluh lembar dan mengirimnya lewat pos pada Tsuna dan kawan-kawan_."

"Kau mengirimkan fotoku saat aku menjadi eksperimen orang tuaku pada herbivora-herbivora itu?"

"_Yep! Fotomu saat pakai kostum burung lucu sekali, loh~ Ah, bikin gemes."_

"Kau, kau akan kugigit sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro! Aku akan datang ke tempatmu sekarang juga. Jangan pergi, herbivora."

_KLIK_

Dan, Hibari pun berjalan memegangi tonfanya. Bersiap untuk _menyiksa _Mukuro.

* * *

Mukuro meletakkan gagang teleponnya ke tempat sebelumnya. Dia pun terkekeh sesaat. "Kufufufufu. Hibari Kyoya bakal datang kesini sebentar lagi."

Chikusa yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang mendongakkan kepala menuju bosnya. "Kau kelihatannya senang sekali."

"Memang. Mengganggu Hibari Kyoya itu sangat menyenangkan," kata Mukuro cengengesan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chikusa lagi.

"Kalau aku mengganggunya, dia bakal datang kesini dan menemuiku. Kufufufufufu."

Jadi, niat sebenarnya adalah... Mukuro pengen bertemu dengan Hibari...

Beh.

* * *

**::owari::**


	3. Third Page: D18

_Hibari memberikan hadiah tak terduga untuk Dino, tutornya yang 'tersayang'.

* * *

_

**Third page: D18**

**Request from **_**ciocarlie**_

**v**enus

* * *

Dengan kerutan dahi yang dalam, Hibari menatap ke dalam salah satu toko yang menjajakan coklat dan sekarang tengah dipenuhi oleh perempuan-perempuan yang kerjanya hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat cokelat yang berjejeran dihadapannya.

Hibari langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan itu dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari distrik perbelanjaan Namimori. Yah..., kau tahu 'lah, mengapa ia pergi dari situ. Yep! Ada dua alasan.

Satu, dia benci keramaian.

Dua, dia benci keramaian yang isinya dipenuhi oleh herbivora.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik, kembali melangkah ke tempat yang tadi... Iya, toko coklat itu.

Gah! Kalau saja bukan karena bayi itu, dia tak perlu memandangi toko cokelat itu dari luar dan tampak seperti herbivora yang ngiler dengan cokelat itu tapi tidak punya uang untuk membelinya...

Lagipula, dia juga heran. Mengapa ia harus membeli coklat valentine untuk herbivora _itu, _Dino Cavallone? Sebagai tanda terima kasihkah? Tunggu sebentar... haruskah ia berterima kasih _ke _Dino hanya karena mengajarinya?

_Cih, dia 'kan cuma herbivora. Kalau aku membelikan herbivora itu dengan coklat, aku akan menggigitnya sampai mati_.

Dan, ide pun terlintas dalam otaknya. Dia mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Menggigitnya, hm? Aku punya ide."

* * *

_**14 Februari**_

Dino mengetuk pelan rumah Hibari yang sederhana itu. "Kyoya! Kau ada di dalam?" sahut Kyoya lumayan keras.

Sahutan tersebut disambut dengan terbukanya pintu dan tampaknya seorang Hibari Kyoya dengan pakaian yang-akhirnya-bukan-seragamnya-lagi. "Ada apa, herbivora? Kau mau aku menggigitmu sampai mati?"

Dino spontan menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak... Reborn menyuruhku ke sini. Katanya, ada yang kau mau kasih padaku. Mana?"

Hibari mengeluarkan seringai lebar sambil membalikkan badannya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Dino menuruti perkataan anak didikannya tersebut dan berdiri di depan pintu, persis seperti anak yang menunggu ibunya keluar dari rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hibari keluar dengan sebuah tanaman di dalam pot yang sudah berada didalam genggamannya_._

Dino _sweatdrop_ sekaligus mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Hadiah valentine-mu. Aku malas memberi cokelat," jawabnya sembari menyerahkan pot itu kepada Dino.

Dino menerimanya dengan _sweatdrop _yang lebih banyak lagi. "Tapi... kenapa harus tumbuhan _ini_?"

"Karena itu mengingatkanku padamu."

Dino kembali heran. "Apanya yang sama antara aku dan tanaman ini?"

"Itu membuatku teringat betapa inginnya aku untuk menggigitmu sampai mati."

"..."

Tampaknya, Hibari menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah bunga Venus, si tumbuhan karnivora penangkap lalat, sedangkan lalatnya sendiri adalah Dino...

"Bagaimana? Bagus, bukan?"

Dino cuma bisa _speechless_ mendengarkan perkataan Hibari.

* * *

**::owari::**


	4. Fourth Page: 4827

**A/N:**

Mohon tunggu sebentar... saya mau berteriak dulu...

WTF! WTF! WTF! WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Ah, ahem, ahem... maaf kaget berat fic (sekaligus Cigarette dan Handphone) ini masuk nominasi IFA... SIAPA YANG MASUKIN INI FIC HAH? ! SUMPAH BIKIN AUTHOR KAGET BERAT/JANTUNGAN!

DAN KENAPA SAYA BIKIN CHAPTER SUMPAH-MESUM-DAN-GILA-GAJE! SEMENTARA SAYA HARUS BELAJARRRRR! Ah, salahkan cepo (oke, memang nama yang aneh buat nama seorang kucing) -_-;;;...

* * *

_Duh, jangan taruh lolipop itu di depan mulut Spanner, Mini Mosca. Nanti Tsuna ngambek!

* * *

_

**Fourth Page: 4827**

**u**gh... evil mini mosca...

for **Eszett

* * *

**

Dua sosok laki-laki sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang tak empuk yang ukurannya boleh dibilang sempit untuk ditempati dua orang. Meskipun sinar matahari yang terik—saat itu sudah jam satu siang—telah menyerang mata tertutup mereka melalui celah jendela, tampaknya otak mereka masih menuruti perintah tubuh mereka untuk tetap dalam keadaan tidur.

Sementara itu, sebuah robot mungil bergerak kesana kemari, melesat pelan menembus ratusan kabel yang terlilit serta baut dan mur yang berserakan di atas lantai kayu dengan roda yang tampak seperti roda tank tentara tersebut.

Si robot ini memiringkan kepala robotnya, memikirkan mengapa pembuatnya sekarang tidur seperti orang mati setiap kali orang _itu_—orang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu—mengunjungi rumahnya. Hah, pasti karena hubungan itu; hubungan romansa itu...

Hah. Robot yang kita kenal dengan nama Mini Mosca ini berpikir menggunakan otak robotnya (atau mungkin mesin? Ah, masa bodoh), memikirkan dengan baik apakah dia harus membangunkan pemiliknya tersebut, mengingat masih banyak hal yang perlu dikerjakan pemiliknya: membuat robot, memperbaiki badannya yang telah rusak sana-sini, memperbaiki kamarnya (ayolah, robot punya mesin. Bisa lelah juga seperti tubuh manusia!) dan lain-lain. Bukan tidur sama Vongola Decimo tersebut...

Akhirnya, dengan penuh tekad, dia akan membangunkan Spanner—pemilik sekaligus penciptanya! (?)

Dia menggerakkan rodanya ke samping Spanner dan kembali berpikir—tentu saja dengan otak robotnya. Hmmmm...

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Spanner, tak berhasil. Dia memukul kepala Spanner, tak berhasil. Dia memasukkan jari ke dalam lubang hidung Spanner, tak berhasil (?).

Cih, sejak kapan Spanner susah dibangunin, sih?

Jika saja wajah robot mungil ini mempunyai ekspresi, pasti sekarang mulutnya mengerucut ke bawah.

Hmmm...

Pikir, Mini Mosca. Pikir!

Aha!

Lolipop!

Segera, Mini Mosca mengeluarkan lolipop dari badannya (?), membuka bungkusannya, dan menaruh lolipop itu tepat di depan bibir Spanner yang tipis itu (?). Dia menempatkan tangannya ke tempat semula dan bertingkah seperti robot biasanya.

Menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya Spanner meraih kesadarannya—terbukti dengan setengah terbukanya kelopak mata Spanner tersebut. Sang mekanik mengucek-ucek matanya dan meregangkan kedua tubuh—dan perbuatannya membuat orang yang ia peluk sebelumnya juga mulai mengerang; tanda-tanda mau bangun. Spanner menguap lebar dan mulai meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, ingin memperbaiki Mini Mosca—_well_, biasanya, kalau Mini Mosca sudah berada di depannya setiap kali ia bangun, itu tandanya dia ingin diperbaiki atau diperiksa Spanner.

Sementara itu, Tsuna kembali mengerang lembut. Dia menguap lebar dan melirik ke arah Spanner dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Untuk sesaat mata coklat karamel itu bergeliatan, dia terkikik geli melihat tangan yang cekatan itu. Lalu, dia melihat satu beda berada didalam mulutnya.

Lolipop.

Tsuna langsung mengerutkan dahi.

Dia tidak suka dengan benda itu. Yah, walaupun lolipop itu rasanya enak—apalagi aroma/rasa lolipop yang dirasakan Tsuna saat bibir mereka berdua bertemu—dia tidak menyukainya.

Mengapa?

Karena pikiran Spanner tentang Tsuna langsung tergantikan oleh lolipop, kabel, mur, baut, mesin, Mini Mosca, dan Gola Mosca.

Cih.

"Spanner-san," panggil Tsuna. Entah kenapa masih memakai embel-embel '-san' di belakang namanya.

Jelas sekali, Spanner tak mendengarnya.

"Spanner-san."

Tak ada jawaban.

"SPANNER-SAN!"

...

NIT NOT! Tsuna sedang tidak beruntung! Spanner tidak mendengarnya sama sekali! Haha, bagus sekali!

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang dan melirik ke arah Mini Mosca yang sedang sibuk diperiksa oleh Spanner. Dan, ugh. Entah kenapa Tsuna dapat merasakan sebuah seringai yang muncul di wajah Mini Mosca yang tak berekspresi itu.

Tsuna mengerucutkan mulut dan hanya bisa menggelindingkan pelototan ke arah Mini Mosca.

Duh, ada satu hal yang harus dicatat Tsuna kali ini.

MINI MOSCA ITU JAHAT!

* * *

**::owari::

* * *

**

Oke, chapter tergaje, paling membingungkan dan lain-lain dalam fic ini. TERIMA KASIH TUHAN.

DAN, SAYA MINTA MAAF... TO THE EXTREME... ATAS KEGAJEAN EKSTRIM. OTAK SAYA STRES Dx

Wah, sudah mau jam satu malam di Makassar. Pantes gajee

Dadah, deh...

dheeSafa

P.S:

Fuuh. Enak banget punya akun baru. Otak langsung jalan xDD


	5. Fifth Page: 1859

_Kalau mau pergi ke rumah Hibari, selalulah berhati-hati. Mungkin ada kejutan untukmu.

* * *

_

**Fifth Page: 1859**

**k**nock, **k**nock

for **bhiblu21

* * *

**

Kaki dan tangan Tsuna gemetar hebat. Wajahnya berpeluh keringat. Perasaannya takut tak karuan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang, dia berada tepat di depan pintu rumah sang prefek karnivora, Hibari Kyoya untuk mengantarkan sesuatu yang dititipkan Reborn kepada Hibari—dan kasihannya, Tsuna yang harus mengantarkan barang tersebut. Hah...

Vongola Decimo tersebut mengetuk pintu kayu dengan (sangat) pelan—takut digigit sampai mati.

Tak ada jawaban...

Tsuna mengetuk lagi.

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

Dia mengetuk pintu lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Sabar, sabar!" Tsuna dapat mendengar jawaban dari penghuni rumah. Tapi, dia merasa heran. Hibari tak pernah menggunakan nada setinggi itu (?), biasanya yang menggunakan nada setinggi itu adalah...

Tsuna langsung menggeleng kepala. Tidak mungkin orang itu berada dirumah sederhana ini. Dia 'kan benci Hibari...

Tapi... Begitu pintu terbuka...

"Ya Tuhan, Hibari, kau membuatku terba—_Ju_—_Ju_—_JUUDAIME_!(?) A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?(!)"

...Gokudera Hayato, sang _Storm Guardian_, muncul di depan Tsuna salam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Ya tuhan...

"Err... Hai, Gokudera-kun. Apa Hibari-san ada di dalam rumahnya?"

"Yah... Dia tidak ada disini, _Juudaime_. Pergi patroli..."

"Err, oke deh. Tolong berikan ini pada Hibari-san."

"Ya... Baik, _Juudaime_."

Tsuna menyerahkan barangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. A-Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, G-Gokudera-kun."

"I-Iya. Sampai jumpa lagi _Juudaime_."

Dan, pembicaraan yang sangat canggung itu pun berakhir. Tsuna berbalik dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan teriakan Gokudera dari dalam, "YA TUHAN! _JUUDAIME_, MELIHATKU DIRUMAHNYA HIBARI! PASTI POSISIKU MENJADI TANGAN KANAN _JUUDAIME_ DISERAHKAN KE BASEBALL IDIOT ITU!"

Tsuna hanya berkeringat dingin.

* * *

a/n: maaf kependekan dan hibarinya nggak ada. Sumpah lagi malas nulis dan saya harus buru2 soalnya saya masih UAS (aku benci bahasa daerah! Dx) maaf ya bhiblu-san... chap ini jelek ;^;

btw, utk Eszett-san (kalau kamu membaca ini), aku kerjain D59 saja yah. Saya agak anti dengan 2759/5927 -_-

ah, aku jadi pengen bikin chap 2nya **La La Land**

dan aku **benci **chap ini. (tapi, saya udah mulai tergila-gila dengan fic ini)**  
**

:3

~dS


	6. Sixth Page: D27

**warning: **pendek gila

**a/n: **tema diambil dari fic Harvest Moon saya, **Leur Histoire**

—

_Mata karamel Tsuna mengingatkan Dino akan sesuatu_—_sesuatu yang manis_

—

**Sixth Page: D27**

**c**aramel

For Eszett

—

Dino Cavallone dan Romario datang mengunjungi kediaman Sawada pada hari Minggu, tepat saat dimana tidak ada orang Dino dan Romario yang sudah berada di dalam ruang tamu itu bersiul-siul sambil menunggu kedatangan Tsuna.

"Dino-san!" jerit Tsuna dari luar pintu geser ruang tamu. "Apa yang membuat Dino-san ada di sini? Mau bertemu dengan Reborn, ya?"

Dino menggeleng pelan sementara Tsuna duduk di seberang meja kotak. "Tidak, tidak. Hanya ingin mengunjungi adik kesayanganku ini."

Tsuna terkekeh. Mata besarnya tiba-tiba saja mengkilap terkena sinar matahari siang yang memasuki celah jendela, membuat Vongola Decimo itu terlihat manis… Dino langsung menggeleng kepalanya, membuat Tsuna merasa heran. "Ada apa, Dino-san? Kok tiba-tiba menggeleng-geleng kepala gitu?" tanya Tsuna sambil memiringkan kepala—dan tanpa ragu lagi, Dino tambah mengakui kalau Tsuna tambah manis jika ia memiringkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna. Hanya saja, matamu itu, uhhh… manis sekali."

Tsuna langsung batuk. "Manis?"

"Errr… yah… begitulah. Mata coklat karamelmu itu manis sekali. Imut. Dan, err… yah… begitulah…"

Wajah Tsuna memerah. "Ma-Makasih?"

Tiba-tiba saja…

_KRUYUUUUUKK…._

Suara gemuruh dalam perut bunyi Dino berbunyi.

"Ah, Dino-san lapar, ya? Pantesan Dino-san berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak. Warna mataku 'kan sama dengan coklat rasa karamel yang biasa dijual supermarket itu. Kebetulan sekali ada coklat Cadburry di kulkas. Dino-san mau?"

Dino hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan mengangguk pelan.

Tsuna langsung pergi ke dapur.

Sementara itu, dalam hati, Dino mengatakan, _Tsuna benar-benar tidak peka_.

Kasihan Dino…

—

**Omake**

"Reborn. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, _dame_-Tsuna?"

"Dino-san itu pedofil, ya?"

"…"

—

**::owari::**

—

Oke, gaje -_- but, heck, whutevah (alay)

Haha, **Eszett**-san puas tidak? Kalo gak puas, iya deh, saya bikin 2759 :3 (tapi, seme-nya Tsuna? Bukan Gokyun?) :/

Ah, well, fic ini, **KHR!'s Boys Love Story **dan **La La Land **jadi prioritas saya ini (mudah-mudahan saya gak liburan keluar kota -_-) untuk fandom KHR :3

Ah, dan saya jadi suka fic 1859 gara2 satu fic… sankyuu ya **bhiblu21**-san :3

Next chap: **TYL!1818**

X3

~dS/quitra (pengen ganti penname -3-)

P.S:

Seminggu lagi dan saya resmi **13 tahuuuuuuuuuuuuuun** xDDDDD tiga hari kemudian **Giotto **ulang tahun! Go! Go! Go G27! xDDD #plak #gakpenting


	7. Seventh Page: D59

**f/n: **Judul KHR's Boys Love Story resmi diganti menjadi velvet papers.

**a/n: **...akhirnya saya pegang laptop lagi. Makasih, Ya Allah orz

**a/n2: **maaf, untuk **shiorinkyo **& **Rachigekusa**. Requestannya ditunda dulu. Next chap mungkin baru ada **TYL!1818. **cih, padahal udah ada ide malah kena WB -_- maaf ya orz

**warning: **pendek -_-

**disclaimer: **Akira Amano-sensei yang punya properti (?) KHR! saya cuma minjam :p

.x.

**Seventh Page: D59**

**p**ervert

for **Eszett**

.x.

Bersiul pelan, Dino Cavallone mengetuk pelan pintu dengan buku-buku jarinya, tangan kanan di saku. Tidak seperti biasanya, Romario tidak berdiri tegap di belakang bosnya—Dino pasti menyuruh Romario untuk mengambil hari libur dulu. Jadi, Minggu pagi ini, Dino berdiri di depan apartemen Gokudera Hayato sendirian. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang pasti ini pasti berhubungan dengan mafia.

Dino kembali mengetuk pintu, mendatangkan umpatan khas Gokudera dari dalam. Pria ceroboh tersebut berkeringat dingin, membayangkan darimana Gokudera belajar kata-kata kutukan tersebut. _Pasti mafia yang mengajarkannya. Pantas saja mafia dianggap penjahat. Haaaah..._

Lima detik sudah berlalu. Dino menguap lebar sambil memusatkan pandangannya ke lantai menunggu Gokudera membuka pintunya. Gokudera memang lama sekali menjawab ketukan pintu. Hm...

Akhirnya, terdengar bunyi decitan pintu yang pelan. "Oh, Dino Cavallone, toh. Kukira musuh. Aku hampir saja meledakkanmu, tahu." Suara Gokudera.

Dino mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatapi Gokudera dan tangannya yang cekatan menyembunyikan beberapa dinamit di suatu tempat. Dino menggaruk belakang lehernya secara canggung. "Ya ampun, Gokudera-kun. Kau benar-benar umm... berhati-hati," komentar Dino gugup.

"Hmph, tentu saja aku harus berhati-hati. Kalau tidak, si Baseball Idiot itu akan merebut posisiku sebagai tangan kanan, _Juudaime_," balas Gokudera sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, wajah memberengut. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, ya. Aku—" Tiba-tiba saja, Dino menghentikan perkataannya. Kata-kata seperti tidak ingin mengalir keluar di ujung lidahnya. Dia baru sadar kalau laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih besar yang menutupi seperempat pahanya...

_Ya Tuhan..._

_Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan..._

_Sejak kapan Gokudera-kun mempunyai kedua paha yang begitu, um, __**menggoda**__?_

Dino merenung dan menggeleng cepat-cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran mesum yang tiba-tiba saja berkerumun di otaknya.

"Uh, Dino-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera seraya mencolek bahu Dino dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dino yang sudah tersadar pun memberikan Gokudera sebuah senyum canggung. "Ya, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa—" Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan paha Gokudera, Dino melangkahkan kaki ke kanan dan tiba-tiba saja terpeleset, kepala menghantam lantai.

Gokudera yang melihat itu langsung menoleh, melihat ada seorang anak kecil membuang kulit pisang di lantai, sekarang sudah memasuki apartemennya. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah Dino dan berkata, "Auw, pasti sakit. Anak kecil brengsek."

Dalam hati, Dino malah bersyukur. Dia bersyukur masih sadar saat ini dan tidak pingsan. Kalau dia pingsan, mungkin dia tidak dapat melihat paha Gokudera yang mulus itu dari sudut pandang yang bagus.

Dasar pedofil.

.x.

**::owari::**


End file.
